No Time to Waste
by The Sneezing Panda
Summary: It was time for them to go down on—get down. It was time for them to get down to business. Jam.


A/N: A fic for Liz, since we've been friends for exactly two years. So here it is, short and sweet. I hope this was as good for you as it was for Sam and Jules.

Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or any of its characters.

* * *

No Time to Waste

"Happy anniversary."

Sam Braddock closed his eyes and groaned when Jules pushed him against the wall, lazily dragging her hands under his shirt and her lips over his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him, and lowered his head to kiss her hard.

"Happy anniversary, Jules," he managed to reply in between kisses, his voice husky and low. He tangled his fingers in her dark hair, his other hand resting low on her back. Jules broke the kiss to look up at him, breathing heavily. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, her feet barely on the floor.

"Are we going to have time?" she asked, biting her lips. Sam glanced at his watch and hesitantly shook his head.

"Not likely," he responded.

Jules pursed her lips, and Sam couldn't help but gently place a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Jules smiled and, when he tried to pull back, tugged him closer.

"We better make it quick, then," she decided, and Sam didn't waste any time in lifting her up. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and gasped when his lips found the spot just beneath her ear.

They had been finally freed from the responsibility of parenting—if only for three hours—since Sadie's aunt, Natalie, insisted on babysitting. The poor woman had felt so guilty for missing their wedding that she had arranged to make dinner reservations in their name, all expenses included.

It's not that they didn't appreciate the gesture—it was quite the contrary. The couple hadn't been together in the intimate sense of the phrase for nearly half a year, and they'd be damned if they were going to pass up the opportunity.

Knowing the front door was shut tightly and knowing their four-month-old daughter was safely on her way to her aunt's house, Sam walked the few short steps over to the couch and sat them down. Jules straddled his lap and quickly discarded her shirt, giving Sam an eyeful of a pretty, white bra she'd recently purchased.

"This one's new," he commented, his fingers finding the clasp that rested snugly between her breasts. With an expert flick, he undid it, and pushed the straps down her shoulders.

"Thought you might like it," Jules quipped, smirking.

A retort about how he liked what was beneath it much more was on the tip of his tongue, but, alas, his mouth found her breast instead. Jules moaned and bit her bottom lip, placing her hand lightly on the back of his head while her other one gripped the couch behind them. She pushed him back and gave him room to take his own shirt off; he snaked his arms around her waist and, before she realised what he was doing, she was on her back.

He leaned over her and grinned stupidly when she widened her eyes, taken aback. Jules really wasn't interested about who was on top, however; she was mostly interested in on how qucikly he could get inside her.

"Are you going to take your pants off?" Jules asked bluntly, and Sam smirked, reaching for the belt buckle above the painfully obvious bulge. He slid his jeans, as well as his boxers, down his legs before crawling over her and trailing kisses over her chest.

Sam lowered his lips down to her naval and rested his hands on the waistband of her pants for a moment before dragging them down her legs. He lazily dragged his hands up her legs and to the juncture of her thighs; he pushed past the thin layer of her purple panties and slowly thrust two fingers inside her. Jules gasped, arching her back.

"Sam," she moaned breathlessly before he bent down to give her a languid kiss. He nipped at her bottom lip and brought his other hand up, sliding it under her head. Jules cupped his cheek and—

"_Ah_," she cried, her voice shaky as his hand movements quickened. After several deep thrusts that found Jules desperately gripping the edge of the couch, Sam pulled out, and tugged at the hem of her panties. Jules lifted her hips, obliging, and he removed them without a delay. He clasped her hips firmly in his hands and pulled them forward.

Jules blinked at few times, breathing hard as she looked him straight in the eye, waiting for him to make his move. And he did, pushing gently at first, groaning. Jules' breath caught in her throat; she locked her legs around his waist and held him against her. They lay like that for a few moments that felt longer. He began to move, his pace annoyingly slow for Jules' taste.

"Sam," she whispered in his ear, pausing to kiss his jaw, "I want you to take me fast," another kiss, "and _hard_."

Her lips found his, and he smiled wickedly. A blush found its way up to her cheeks and she broke the kiss, watching him with big eyes.

"As you wish," he murmured. Jules thought she was prepared for it, but, when he thrusts sped up, she threw her head back and nearly screamed out loud, barely registering Sam's own groans. She lifted her hips, meeting him with counterthrusts. Sam buried his face in her hair, against her neck, and rolled his hips.

Jules shut her eyes, grinding her teeth together, and swore. Her hands trembled as she reached up to grip his shoulders, nails leaving crescent-shaped marks on his skin. Sam lowered a hand between them to tease her clit, and—

"Oh, God, _Sam_," she exclaimed, tightening her legs' hold on his waist, "Jesus _Christ_."

She was aware their frantic thrusting was driving them to the edge, both in the figurative and literal sense of the phrase. Her arm shot out as she planted a hand firmly on the floor below them; Sam steadied them with his leg, but the position was awkward and slightly uncomfortable.

He wrapped his hands around her back tightly and together, they tumbled onto the ground. Jules landed on top, sinking onto him, taking him deeply. Sam nearly shouted with ecstasy; Jules braced her palms on his chest and rode him quickly.

"Jules, I'm going to—I'm going t—" Sam broke off, his hand smacking against the ground, looking for something-anything to hold. Just as he was throttled with an orgasm, Jules entwined her fingers with his and cried out, coming not too long after him. She shut her eyes, shuddering, shaking; her thrusts slowed before she stopped and collapsed onto his chest. Sam rested his head on the floor and his hand on her ribs, closing his eyes while his breathing evened out.

Jules planted a chaste kiss on his chest and lifted her head too look at him. He lazily opened his eyes to catch a smirk teasing her lips.

"I think we're going to be late," she assessed, looking at the clock on the wall. Sam shrugged.

"Do you really want to go?" he wondered, "Because I have a better plan."

Jules appeared conflicted, and replied, "I don't want to disappointed Natalie."

"Trust me, she'll understand when we tell her she gave us the best gift: time," Sam remarked, chuckling. Jules slowly nodded and planted her knees on either side of his hips, bending down to give him a light, lingering kiss.

"Speaking of time," she muttered against his lips, dragging her fingers down his chest, "we don't have much left to waste.

She wrapped her hand around him, and, although her movements were slow and teasing, he gasped. Sam reached down to take her hand, and quickly flipped them over, pinning her arms above her head. His lips attacked her skin, tongue skirting over her breasts, mouth moving lower and lower—

He lifted his head and let go of her arms, backing off suddenly.

"Well, _Mrs._ Braddock," he pointedly started, and, in a way that almost made Jules giggle, ordered, "you'd better turn around, then."


End file.
